heroes5fandomcom-20200213-history
Creature Abilities
Creature Abilities This is the list of the creature abilities ID in ToE, to be used for modding the creatures. Acid Blood: ABILITY_ACID_BLOOD Acid Breath: ABILITY_ACID_BREATH Agility: ABILITY_AGILITY Armoured: ABILITY_ARMORED Assault: ABILITY_BRUTALITY Aura of Bravery: ABILITY_AURA_OF_BRAVERY Aura of Fire Vulnerability: ABILITY_AURA_OF_FIRE_VULNERABILITY Aura of Ice Vulnerability: ABILITY_AURA_OF_ICE_VULNERABILITY Aura of Lightning Vulnerability: ABILITY_AURA_OF_LIGHTNING_VULNERABILITY Aura of Magic Resistance: ABILITY_AURA_OF_MAGIC_RESISTANCE Bash: ABILITY_BASH Battle Dive: ABILITY_BATTLE_DIVE Battle Frenzy: ABILITY_BATTLE_FRENZY Battle Rage: ABILITY_BATTLE_RAGE Bear Roar: ABILITY_BEAR_ROAR Berserker Rage: ABILITY_BERSERKER_RAGE Blade of Slaughter: ABILITY_AXE_OF_SLAUGHTER Blinding Attack: ABILITY_BLINDING_ATTACK Bravery: ABILITY_BRAVERY Call Lightning: ABILITY_CALL_LIGHTNING Chain Shot: ABILITY_CHAIN_SHOT Champion Charge: ABILITY_CHAMPION_CHARGE Child of the Light: ABILITY_BOND_OF_LIGHT Cleave: ABILITY_CLEAVE Commanding Presence: ABILITY_PRESENCE_OF_COMMANDER Cowardice: ABILITY_COWARDICE Crippling Wound: ABILITY_WOUND Crossfire: ABILITY_CROSS_ATTACK Crushing Blow: ABILITY_CRUSHING_BLOW Cursing Attack: ABILITY_CURSING_ATTACK Dampen Magic: ABILITY_ELDRITCH_AURA Dash: ABILITY_DASH Deadly Strike: ABILITY_DEADLY_STRIKE Death Cloud: ABILITY_DEATH_CLOUD Death Stare: ABILITY_HORROR_OF_THE_DEATH Death Wail: ABILITY_DEATH_WAIL Defensive Stance: ABILITY_PREPARED_POSITION Defile Magic: ABILITY_DEFILE_MAGIC Demonic: ABILITY_DEMONIC Double Attack: ABILITY_DOUBLE_ATTACK Elemental: ABILITY_ELEMENTAL Elves' Double Shot: ABILITY_ELVES_DOUBLE_SHOT Enchanted Armor: ABILITY_ENCHANTED_OBSIDIAN Energy Channel: ABILITY_ENERGY_CHANNEL Entangling Roots: ABILITY_ENTANGLING_ROOTS Enraged: ABILITY_ENRAGED Evil Eye: ABILITY_EVIL_EYE Explosion: ABILITY_EXPLOSION Fear Attack: ABILITY_FEAR Festering Aura: ABILITY_WEAKENING_AURA Fierce Retaliation: ABILITY_FIERCE_RETALIATION Fire Breath: ABILITY_FIRE_BREATH Fire Proof 50%: ABILITY_FIRE_PROOF_50 Fire Shield: ABILITY_FIRE_SHIELD Flamestrike: ABILITY_FLAMESTRIKE Flamewave: ABILITY_FLAMEWAVE Frightful Aura: ABILITY_FRIGHT_AURA Giant Slayer: ABILITY_ANTI_GIANT Goblin Thrower: ABILITY_GOBLIN_THROWER Harm Touch: ABILITY_HARM_TOUCH Harpoon Strike: ABILITY_HARPOON_STRIKE Hexing Attack: ABILITY_HEXING_ATTACK Hold Ground: ABILITY_HOLD_GROUND Howl: ABILITY_HOWL Immune to Air: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_AIR Immune to Blind: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_BLIND Immune to Earth: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_EARTH Immune to Fire: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_FIRE Immune to Frenzy: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_BERSERK Immune to Magic: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_MAGIC Immune to Mind Control: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_MIND_CONTROL Immune to Puppet Master: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_HYPNOTIZE Immune to Slow: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_SLOW Immune to Water: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_WATER Immune to Weakness: ABILITY_IMMUNITY_TO_CURSE Incinerate: ABILITY_INCINERATE Incorporeal: ABILITY_INCORPOREAL Invisibility: ABILITY_INVISIBILITY Jousting: ABILITY_JOUSTING Large Shield: ABILITY_LARGE_SHIELD Lay Hands: ABILITY_LAY_HANDS Leap: ABILITY_LEAP Life Drain: ABILITY_LIFE_DRAIN Lightning Breath: ABILITY_LIGHTNING_BREATH Liquid Flame Breath: ABILITY_LIQUID_FLAME_BREATH Lizard Bite: ABILITY_LIZARD_BITE Magic Attack: ABILITY_MAGIC_ATTACK Magic Proof 25%: ABILITY_MAGIC_PROOF_25 Magic Proof 50%: ABILITY_MAGIC_PROOF_50 Magic Proof 75%: ABILITY_MAGIC_PROOF_75 Magma Shield: ABILITY_MAGMA_SHIELD Magnetism: ABILITY_DESTRUCTION_MAGIC_MAGNETISM Maneuver: ABILITY_MANEURE (yes, it says Maneure) Mana Destroyer: ABILITY_MANA_DESTROYER Mana Drain: ABILITY_MANA_DRAIN Mana Feed: ABILITY_MANA_FEED Mana Stealer: ABILITY_MANA_STEALER Mark of Fire: ABILITY_MARK_OF_FIRE Mechanical: ABILITY_MECHANICAL No Melee Penalty: ABILITY_NO_MELEE_PENALTY No Range Penalty: ABILITY_NO_RANGE_PENALTY No Retaliation: ABILITY_NO_ENEMY_RETALIATION Order of the Chief: ABILITY_ORDER_OF_THE_CHIEF Pack Hunter: ABILITY_PACK_HUNTER Paw Strike: ABILITY_PAW_STRIKE Piercing Arrow: ABILITY_PIERCING_ARROW Poisonous Attack: ABILITY_POISONOUS_ATTACK Power Feed: ABILITY_POWER_FEED Precise Shot: ABILITY_PRECISE_SHOT Prismatic Breath: ABILITY_RAINBOW_BREATH Purge: ABILITY_PURGER Rage of the Forest: ABILITY_RAGE_OF_THE_FOREST Raging Blood: ABILITY_DEMON_RAGED Random Curse: ABILITY_RANDOM_CASTER Random Blessing: ABILITY_RANDOM_CASTER_BLESS Range Penalty: ABILITY_RANGE_PENALTY Ranged Retaliation: ABILITY_RANGED_RETALIATE Rebirth: ABILITY_REBIRTH Regeneration: ABILITY_REGENERATION Repair: ABILITY_REPAIR Resurrect Allies: ABILITY_RESURRECT_ALLIES Rider Charge: ABILITY_RIDER_CHARGE Rush Dive: ABILITY_PACK_DIVE Sabotage: ABILITY_SABOTAGE Sacrifice Goblin: ABILITY_SACRIFICE_GOBLIN Scatter Shot: ABILITY_SCATTER_SHOT Scavenger: ABILITY_SCAVENGER Searing Aura: ABILITY_SEARING_AURA Seduction: ABILITY_SEDUCE Set Snares: ABILITY_SET_SNARES Shield Allies: ABILITY_SHIELD_OTHER Shield Wall: ABILITY_SHIELD_WALL Siphon Mana: ABILITY_SYPHON_MANA Six-Headed Attack: ABILITY_SIX_HEADED_ATTACK Sorrow Strike: ABILITY_SORROW_STRIKE Spray Attack: ABILITY_SPRAY_ATTACK Stormcaller: ABILITY_CALL_STORM Steal Ammunition: ABILITY_AMMO_STEAL Strike and Return: ABILITY_STRIKE_AND_RETURN Storm Bolt: ABILITY_STORMBOLT Storm Strike: ABILITY_STORMSTRIKE Summon Pit Lords: ABILITY_BALOR_SUMMONIG Swallow Goblin: ABILITY_SWALLOW_GOBLIN Swift Attack: ABILITY_FAST_ATTACK Symbiosis: ABILITY_TREEANT_UNION Take Roots: ABILITY_TAKE_ROOTS Taunt: ABILITY_TAUNT Taxpayer: ABILITY_TAXPAYER Teleport Other: ABILITY_SUMMON_OTHER Three-Headed Attack: ABILITY_THREE_HEADED_ATTACK Torpor: ABILITY_SLEEPING_STRIKE Treachery: ABILITY_TREACHERY Undead: ABILITY_UNDEAD Unlimited Retaliation: ABILITY_UNLIMITED_RETALIATION Venom: ABILITY_VENOM Vorpal Sword: ABILITY_VORPAL_SWORD War Dance Combo: ABILITY_WAR_DANCE Warding Arrows: ABILITY_WARDING_ARROWS Weakening Strike: ABILITY_WEAKENING_STRIKE Wheeling Attack: ABILITY_RIDE_BY_ATTACK Wheel of Fortune: ABILITY_LUCK_GAMBLER Whip Strike: ABILITY_WHIP_STRIKE Whirlwind: ABILITY_WHIRLWIND